As my past hit me
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Il y a l'amour, et il y a l'Amour.   Final du 02.22


_Un OS court, tiré tout droit de la scène finale du 02.22 et qui trainait quelque part dans un coin de ma tête. En attendant que je trouve le courage d'exploiter la troisième saison de Vampire Diaries. Aucune prétention, cela dit, mais je pense qu'il peut quand même se laisser lire. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : Jeremy<strong>

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il y a l'amour, et il y a l'Amour. [Final du 02.22]

* * *

><p><strong>As my past hit me<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait l'amour, et il y avait l'Amour. Mais comment savoir les distinguer l'un de l'autre quand aucun ne s'est rendu à terme? Quand chaque amour avait été d'une force équivalente, mais qu'aucun ne s'était vu effacé, est-ce normal d'être troublé?<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy Gilbert laissait son regard se promener entre les deux fantômes de son passé, incapable de dire s'il rêvait ou non. Son esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil et les apparitions et disparitions régulières des deux filles poussaient l'adolescent à croire qu'il était dans un rêve. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, il le saurait, non? Il ne serait pas là à se poser la question. Et il ne ressentirait certainement pas cet étrange vague au niveau de son cœur.<p>

Il s'était sentit vidé depuis que Bonnie l'avait ramené d'entre les morts. Il n'était plus lui-même, comme si une partie de lui était restée derrière, au royaume des morts. À travers ses recherches sur Google, Jeremy s'était forgé une théorie. On avait certainement dut lui « aspirer » son âme dans le but de la transmettre à un autre enfant plus tard. Et lorsque Bonnie l'avait ramener à lui, elle était restée coincée dans l'autre monde.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il fuit Anna et Vicky du regard, effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait découvrir d'autre. Alaric se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, le sommeil marquant encore ses traits. Il posa un regard confus sur Jeremy.

-J'ai entendu du bruit et ta voix, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Les yeux de Jeremy s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il n'était définitivement pas en train de rêver- son esprit aurait tout simplement été incapable d'être suffisamment tordu pour imaginer son professeur d'histoire vêtu d'un boxer et en train d'enfiler un chandail- était-il donc devenu fou?

Lorsqu'il ramena son regard su Vicky, il ne rencontra que le vide. Vide qui occupait également la place d'Anna. Il posa une main sur son front, la pressant à demi sur ses yeux avant de la passer dans ses cheveux. Le vide occupait encore l'intérieur de son torse et la chaleur semblait continuer à irradier autour de son cœur, comme une torche prête à le dévorer. Jeremy parvint à donner un nom à ce feu ardent : l'amour.

L'amour qu'il avait ressentit pour Vicky; l'amour qu'il avait ressentit pour Anna; l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie. Ils se mélangeaient tous les trois, l'empêchant de distinguer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour chacune des filles. Ses souvenirs étaient confus; elles lui manquaient toutes tant! S'il était certain de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bonnie, il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait choisit _elle_ si Vicky et Anna auraient toujours été vivantes. Il n'avait jamais cessé de les aimer- il n'avait pas eu la chance de laisser son amour s'effriter. Comment pouvait-on espérer, alors, qu'il ne doute pas de lui-même alors qu'elles revenaient le hanter?

-Jeremy? Demanda encore Alaric en faisant un pas dans la cuisine. Est-ce que tout va bien?

L'adolescent fit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce du regard. Vide. Aucune trace de fantômes ou d'hallucination. Il ramena son regard sur Alaric, troublé. Que pouvait-il répondre?

-Oui. Les émotions qui prennent le dessus, je pense. Je vais retourner dormir, ça ira mieux demain…

Mais lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, les voix revinrent le hanter, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » et des « sauve-moi » jusque dans son sommeil….


End file.
